Consorts of Death
by Caitriona3
Summary: Follow up to "The Four Sisters" - read that first! She will not lose her consorts to the vicious whims of Fate.


_Author's Note: Plot bunnies….so many plot bunnies…._

**Consorts of Death**

Darcy slipped back into the bedroom she shared with her two consorts. She leaned against the door, a fond smile playing over her face as she watched them sleep. Once they would have felt her eyes and it would have woken them, but no longer. Fully empowered once again, she alone decided when mortals felt her near.

And there was her first problem to solve.

Her consorts, men such as she thought could not exist, were mortal.

It might have been a delicious irony if it happened to someone else. As Death she remained a maiden. No male, be he god or mortal, had ever drawn her strongly enough to distract her from her realm and her schemes. As a mortal she had tried sex once or twice, but found it only mildly pleasurable and distracting. It was a weakness she despised. Then Clint blazed into her life and Bucky slipped through her defenses. How very fitting that she would find two such men at this moment in time.

The Fates truly hated her. Just as she sees an end to her imprisonment they send two such males into her life – men of death, champions of life, bloodstained knights created just for her.

Oh, but she would defeat those wicked sisters in the end. Death always won sooner or later, and they would cower before her. For now, however, she considered the intricate puzzle before her. How to solve it…yes, as queen of death she would always be able to see them, but they would be mere shades, memories of the men before her. Their touch and the vibrant life they possessed within would be gone.

She would not allow that.

She had been so torn between them, equally attracted by her bright hero and her dark angel. So evenly matched were they in her affections that she refused to choose, selecting neither and avoiding romantic entanglements altogether. Then those brilliant, observant, deceitful darlings went behind her back and discussed it between themselves. She'd punish them for it if she wasn't so happy with the outcome. They came to an agreement and presented it to her almost as a fait accompli.

_Six months ago…_

"No more avoiding this, Darce," Clint told her as he guided her into her own tower apartment.

"I'm not avoiding anything-. " She started to reply before blinking as Bucky rose from her couch. Her forward motion stopped as her eyes narrowed.

Clint nudged her further into the room and closed the door. He remained behind her, hands on her waist to prevent her from moving away as his body brushed hers. "Yes, you are," he corrected her, bending his head so his breath brushed past her ear. It sent a shiver over her skin and she felt the silent chuckle where he held her against his chest.

"You've been avoiding _us_, Dollface," Bucky added, a crooked smile on his lips. He perched on the arm of the couch, watching her eyes and face with his sniper's intensity.

She frowned. "I-."

"And we get that," Clint told her. He rubbed his chin lightly against her temple. She turned her head to catch those blue eyes smiling down at her. "You're attracted to both of us and don't want to hurt either of us."

She tried again. "Well-."

"We've been talking," Bucky told her, rising and moving to stand in front of her, close enough for her to feel the heat radiating from him, but not close enough to touch. "There's a solution you seem to have overlooked."

"Didn't…" She bit back a small sound as Clint nipped at her pulse point. Forcing herself to focus, she tried again. "But both of you are-."

"Straight? Not into each other that way?" Clint murmured against the side of her neck. "True."

"We're willing to share, if you are, Doll," Bucky told her as his thumb brushed over her lower lip before sliding down her jaw. Her eyes traced his face, taking in every serious line. He moved, closing the distance between them. Clint's hands slipped to her hips as Bucky's came to rest at her waist. Bucky dipped his head, nuzzling for a moment at the back of her jaw before his lips began trailing down her throat.

Her head fell back, giving both of them easier access as the sparks under her skin combined into a slow rising heat. It wouldn't take much for it to become an inferno. "I don't…" she started, only to fade out for a moment at the sensations they ignited. "I don't share well," she finally got out.

"You're not sharing us, Darce," Clint assured her. His teeth bit gently down on her earlobe and a small gasp slipped from her lips.

"You seriously mean…" She bit her lip as Bucky began sucking lightly on the point where her shoulder and neck met. _Focus, focus,_ she told herself. "You'd each stay faithful to just me even though I'm with both of you?"

"Give us a shot," Bucky said, pulling back to meet her gaze. "We want to try."

"You'll be ours," Clint agreed, planting a kiss on her shoulder. "And we'll be yours."

_Back to the present…_

Darcy's lips curved into a possessive smile. They were still hers. Not once had they shown any desire to look elsewhere. Steve found the situation a little odd, but as the months passed, he accepted it, adopting Clint as another brother. He seemed glad Bucky found a place in the tower outside of just being 'Steve's friend'. They probably avoided any chance of jealously when Steve became so wrapped up in her sister.

She pushed away from the door and moved towards the bed, slipping out of her clothes as she walked, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Her power danced along her skin the closer she drew to them. The rhythm of their heartbeats drew her even as their blood sang to her. Energy pulsated through the room and they began to stir.

"Darce?" Clint's sleep-thick voice broke the stillness first.

She brushed his lips with her fingertips, feeling a light shock as her power jumped between them. "Shh," she whispered, sliding over him to settle between them. "It's alright." That shock gave sparked an idea and she gave a low chuckle.

Bucky's arm came around her as he curled up against her back. "Something amusing, Doll?"

"So many things," she replied. Death's seductive tone laced through her voice. A dark smile slipped over her lips as she felt their bodies respond to that siren's call. "I'm going to play a lovely little game with Fate," she continued as Clint rolled over and shifted closer. "And I am going to win this throw."

"What game is that?" Bucky asked even as he pushed her hair aside for access to her neck.

Clint's hands trailed along her thighs as his gaze met hers in the near darkness. "And do we get to play?"

"Clint, love," she smiled, as her hand moved to frame his face, "you two are definitely going to play." She paused and then brushed her thumbs along his cheeks. "Trust me?"

"Of course," he frowned, confusion flickering in his eyes.

"Bucky?"

"I trust you, Darcy." His reply was swift as her pressed even closer, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

One of her hands moved to stroke his check. "I need the words right now," she said solemnly. "I need to hear you tell me."

Bucky caught her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. "Still yours, Darcy. Always and only yours."

Her eyes focused on Clint and one corner of his mouth lifted in a smile even as his eyes darkened. "Yours," he agreed simply.

Triumph glittered in her eyes and she drew Clint to her. She touched her lips to his and let her power loose. A maelstrom of energy crashed through their room and they were the eye. She pulled away from Clint, turning her head to pull Bucky into a kiss of his own. The power ignited.

Touch and taste; sight, sound, and scent…everything began to blur. Death and its opposite, Life, slipped and slid along each other as they worked together to remake the weavings of Fate. Those sisters should have known better. Life distrusted them every bit as much as they distrusted Death. There would be no quarter given.

Fate would lose this roll of the dice.

Hands, mouths, teeth, tongues…the intricate dance they wove between the three grew frenzied as the power blossomed, touching her mates and changing them. Their mortal lifelines stretched, threatened to break, and then surrendered into her own immortal web. Only the destruction of Death itself could break those two precious strands. Each touch grew more desperate as a bond flared open between them. It was impossible to tell where any one of them began or ended. They merged and blurred until no one could say who touched or who was touched, who dominated and who surrendered. Energy whirled around them, drawing their senses higher and higher, past the point of pleasure to the tipping point of pain where agony and ecstasy shared an uneasy truce.

A breath…

A heartbeat…

A gasp…

The entire world seemed to explode.

Darcy tossed her head back, triumph and satisfaction roaring through her even as her cry of rapture echoed in the room only to be answered by the twinned shouts of her mates. The mingled sound died away slowly, leaving only the ragged breathing of three people to fill it. Hearts and lungs slowly recovered from the shocking new depths of intimacy they experienced. Darcy recovered first, and quietly reveled in the sounds of her men as they followed her into a satiated laziness.

"What…" Bucky's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry," she reassured him softly. "I promise I will explain everything later."

Clint curved into her, nose nuzzling at her throat. "Darce…"

"Later, my love," she soothed, brushing one hand down his back. "For now, just rest knowing that no one will ever be able to take you from me." He hummed, already beginning to drowse, but Bucky still seemed a little tense. Her free hand reached back to take his hand. "Rest, my dark one," she told him gently. "No one and nothing will harm you here. You are safe…the Reaper himself would cower in fear."

"I don't understand," he murmured, sleep thickening his voice as he spooned up behind her. He drifted off before she could reply.

Darcy let herself drowse, lulled by her mates' deep breathing. Far off, beyond the reach of any mortal ear, she could hear the distressed cries of the sisters of Fate. The laughter of her own sisters sounded in her ears. They were pleased for her, she could tell.

"Mine," she whispered into the night, tightening her hold on both of them. "And I will tear down existence itself to keep you safe. So I speak, so it is done."

"Done." The triple echo warmed her and she let herself sleep, knowing her sisters stood loyal at her side.


End file.
